


I think I love you. (Tommy Shelby head canon)

by Thomassshelby



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Implied Age Gap, Sexual Tension, Swearing, androgynous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: How you and Thomas Shelby would meet Head canon





	I think I love you. (Tommy Shelby head canon)

Tommy Shelby x reader head canon

 

  * We first saw each other when he visited Michael’s adopted family’s house. 
  * I was Michael’s best friend, so when he told me he was going to leave our village to find his real mother, I obviously went with him. 
  * I decided it was best to leave Micheal while he went to his mothers house, so he told me to go the nearest pub and ask around for Thomas Shelby. 



 

I approached the bar and even before I could even open my mouth, the woman behind the bar furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment, looking me up and down. I was in a slightly more formal version of my usual attire: dark tweed suit, white collared shirt and red tie. Since I’d lived in a sparsely populated village, everyone seemed to except my masculine style quickly, so this was an irregular reaction for me. 

 

I gazed back, squinting my eyes in confusion, almost disbelief. “I’m looking for Thomas Shelby, do you know him?” I asked. 

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“Fucking me, can you not see the person stood right in front of you?” I questioned, while a man in similar dress to me, came behind the bar, getting a whiskey bottle, chuckling slightly at my response. 

 

“That’s cute.” She let out an airy laugh. I just stared at her with a blank expression, putting my hands in my trouser pockets. 

 

“Can you just fucking find Thomas Shelby? I’m Michael Grey’s fucking friend-“

 

“What about Micheal?” The man behind the bar chirped in. “Ah, you must be the girl I saw at Michael’s house.”

 

“Girl? Barely,” the woman chuckled. 

 

“Now Grace, that’s not how we treat our guests, don’t screw this up for Polly,” the man, I’m assuming to be Thomas, sternly instructed. “Come with me.” He gestured his head for me to follow and grabbed his bottle of whiskey. 

 

  * “As you’ve probably guessed, I’m Tommy.”
  * We went into a private booth and he introduced me to his three brothers, John, Arthur and Finn. 
  * The hours passed quickly and soon the five of us were down 1 and a half bottles of whiskey, laughing at insignificant things and one brother bringing up something embarrassing about an other. 



 

  * We somehow came to the topic of specifically me. 
  * “So how about you and Micheal, has anything happened there?” Arthur asked. 
  * “Oh no, both of us are virgins,” I laughed. “And to answer your question, yes, we’ve kissed a few times after a couple drinks but neither of us really felt anything.”
  * “Virgin, aye?” John picked up. 
  * “Now, that’s enough John,” Tommy chuckled. 
  * “And how old are you Y/n?” Arthur asked. 
  * “18, same as Micheal.”



 

A little while later, three of them left, leaving me and Tommy in the booth alone with half a bottle of whiskey left. 

 

“So what’s with your get up?” He asked. 

 

“My suit? Oh, it’s just more practical than women’s clothes.”

 

“Are you gay Miss Y/l/n?”

 

I was taken back by the question, “um... would it matter?”

 

“Depends...”

 

“Would I bother you if I said I’m in the middle?”

 

“No. It doesn’t.”

 

“Oh...Good,” I smiled and nodded awkwardly. 

 

“Would you like to fuck me Miss Y/l/n?”

 

I choked slightly on the whiskey I was sipping, “What?” I asked after wiping my mouth, but he just looked at me with curious look. “Fuck is a bit of an aggressive word, don’t you think?”

 

“What would you prefer? Shag? Screw?”

 

“Making love to you Tommy, sounds much more pleasant,” I smiled warmly. 

 

“Well that can be arranged-“

 

“Arranged? This isn’t a fucking work meeting Thomas. You can’t just ‘make love to me’ then drop me,” I replied calmly and left the booth. 

 

  * I ended up telling Michael what had happened, and he too, thought it was weird. 
  * But somehow Tommy and I stayed friends, continuing to grow closer than I’d ever think we could after that. 
  * I realised quickly despite his job description, he was a charming gentleman. 
  * We could talk and laugh with each other for hours in the comfort of the garrison or his office in the betting shop. 



 

  * After a very long and busy day, when the sky was well and truly black, I was curled on a chair in Tommy’s office, sound asleep. 
  * Tommy entered the room and chuckled at the view. 
  * He carried me upstairs to his bedroom and courteously, helped me take my suit off, giving me one of his soft shirts to sleep in. 
  * He started to leave the room. 
  * “Tommy?” I wined, sleepily. 
  * “Yeah?”
  * “Stay, please.”
  * “Of course.” He changed himself and got into the bed, wrapping his arm around me. 
  * “Y/n?” Tommy said. 
  * “Hm?”
  * He hesitated before answering. “I think I love you.”
  * “What?” I murmured. 
  * “Will you help me?” “With what?”
  * “With everything. The whole fucking thing. Fucking life, business... I found you. And you found me...We'll help each other.”



 

  * After that day the two of us seemed inseparable, at the garrison, out on peaky business and in the Shelby household. 




End file.
